Tuma
Tuma ist war der letzte Anführer-Skrall und der Anführer des Stein-Stammes auf Bara Magna. Biographie thumb|left|150px|Tuma in den Comics Leben im Norden Tuma lebte mit den anderen Skrall im Norden Spherus Magnas. Während dem Kern-Krieg führte er die Skrall mit den anderen Anführer-Skrall in den Kampf. Nach der Katastrophe die Spherus Magna in drei Teile zersplitterte, wurden Tuma und die anderen Skrall von deren Heimat abgeschnitten. Deswegen suchten die Skrall Unterschlupf in den Schwarzen Stachelbergen. Dort lebten sie, bis eine Gruppe von Skrall von den mysteriösen Baterra angegriffen wurden. Ein Skrall überlebte, und informierte Tuma davon, dieser Skrall bekam dafür einen Namen. Die Baterra griffen die Skrall an, und löschten viele von ihnen aus, darunter auch die Anführer-Skrall, wovon nur Tuma überlebte. Er befahl den Skrall zu fliehen, und sie verließen die Berge, und fanden das unbewohnte Dorf Roxtus. Dort lebten sie nun. Leben im Süden Tuma erfuhr bald danach von den Glatorianer-System, und zwang die anderen Skrall dabei mitzumachen, um Resourcen zu gewinnen. Die Skrall gewannen jeden Kampf gegen die anderen Glatorianer, und gewannen dadurch viele Resourcen. Kurz nach deren Beitritt im Glatorianer-System kam ein Agori, Metus, zu Tuma, um für die Skrall als Informant zu arbeiten. Dies tat metus für seinen Schutz, da die Skrall seiner Meinung nach die Sieger waren. Als Teil seinen Plans Bara Magna zu erobern, schickte er einen Skrall nach Vulcanus, um gegen Gresh, den sekundären Glatorianer von Tesara, für eine Oase zu kämpfen, da Tuma wusste dass Tesara das Wasser brauchte. Der Skrall gewann, und während seinen Weg zurück nach Roxtus traf sich dieser Skrall mit Tumas Informanten, der ihn Informationen darüber gab dass Tajun einen Karavan zu einen anderen Stamm schickte. Der Skrall informierte Tuma davon, und Tuma befahl den Skrall dass sie darüber vor einen gefangenen Agori redet sollen, diesen "versehentlich" freilassen. Dieser Agroi floh, aber nur um von den Knochenjägern gefangen zu werden, der Agroi erzählte ihnen dann von den Karavan von Tajun, um sicher zu seinem Dort zurückzukehren. Die Knochenjäger beraubten diesen Karavan bald danach, um die Ekonomie von Tajun zu schwächen. Gefangennahme von Malum Eines Nachts wurde Tuma von einen Skrall besucht, welcher Tuma sagte dass Malum, ein Ex-Glatorianer von Vulcanus, mit einer Gruppe Vorox eine Skrall-Patrollie angegriffen hatte, die Vorox und Malum verschwanden während des Kampfes aber in Sand. Tuma sagte den Skrall er soll am nächsten Tag Malum aufsuchen, und das mit zwölf anderen Skrall und Felsenrössern, da Tuma glaubte er könnte mit Malums Hilfe die Vorox als Armee benutzen. Sie schafften es Malum nach Roxtus zu bringen. Tuma traf sich mit einen Skrall mit Malum, da er glaubte Malum habe Einfluss auf die Vorox, was er ausnutzen würde. Malum wurde in eine Arena gesteckt, um gegen zwei gefolterte und aggressive Vorox zu kämpfen. Er schaffte es sie zu beruhigen, und die Skrall versuchten dasselbe. der Skrall der es versuchte wurde aber von den Vorox angegriffen, und griffen danach auch Tuma an. Malum und andere Vorox nutzten dies um zu fliehen. Tuma befahl einer Patrollie von Skrall Malum und die Vorox zurückzubringen, sie kamen aber ohne sie zurück. Fall von Atero Branar, der von einer Mission zurückkehrte, informierte Tuma über die Baterra, welche die Skrall wieder angreifen wollen. Besorgt von den Neuigkeiten, änderte Tuma seine Pläne, und sagte die Skrall sie sollen Atero nicht erst am Ende des Turniers, sondern gleich am Turnierbeginn angreifen. Bald kam Tumas Informant Metus, welcher ihm wichtige Informationen über die Baterra geben würde. Tuma drohte ihm mit Folter, Metus wollte aber einen Handel mit den Skrall um ihnen die Informationen zu geben, und die beiden machten einen Handel. Anschließend griffen die Skrall-Armeen Atero an und zerstörten die Stadt. Besuch bei den weiblichen Skrall Kurze Zeit später reiste Tuma mit Stronius zu den Schwarzen Stachelbergen, um die weiblichen Skrall, die die männlichen Skrall vor mehreren Tausend Jahren verbannten. Die beiden kamen schließlich zu deren Anführerin. Als die weiblichen Skrall Stronius mit ihren Fähigkeiten angriffen, versuchte Tuma sie zu stoppen, wurde aber selbst Opfer deren Fähigkeiten. Tuma versuchte die weiblichen Skrall zu überzeugen ihnen zu helfen, was diese aber ablehnten. Die Anführerin der weiblichen Skrall befahl den anderen Skrall Tuma und Stronius zu töten. Sie erschufen daraufhin für Stronius eine Illusion, und Tuma schmerzten sie mit ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten. Er schaffte es jedoch eine Abmachung mit den weiblichen Skrall zu machen, und die weiblichen Skrall befreiten Tuma von seinem Schmerz, und Stronius von seiner Illusion. Stronius wurde danach bewusstlos. Tuma und Stronius reisten danach zurück nach Roxtus, auf dem Weg fiel ihnen aber auf dass auf dem Weg mehr Bäume standen als vorher. Die zwei Skrall dachten, dies seien Baterra. Doch auf einmal griffen zwei Baterra aus dem Hinterhalt an, sie trafen Tuma auf seinem Rücken, was ihn zu Fall brachte. Sronius war so sauer, dass er auf die zwei Baterra mit seiner Waffe in der Hand losstürmte. thumb|170px|Tuma in Tajun Angriffe auf Vulcanus und Tajun Tuma gab den Knochenjäger eine detailierte Karte von Vulcanus, die er zuvor von Metus bekam, und gab ihnen den Befehl das Dorf völlig zu vernichten. Stronius kam danach zu seinem Anführer und beschwerte sich über Tumas Pläne. Tuma versicherte ihn jedoch dass, egal was auch geschieht, es den Skrall nur von Nutzen wäre. Nachdem einige Vorox auszubrechen versuchten, und Stronius sie wieder einfing, unterhielt sich Tuma mit ihm und sah, wie ein Komet vom Himmel fiel. Dies war allerdings die Kanohi Ignika, die Mata Nuis Geist beherbergte. thumb|left|150px|Tuma im Kampf gegen Mata Nui Danach ging Tuma persönlich mit einigen Skrall und Knochenjägern nach Tajun, um es zu zerstören. Gresh, der einzige anwesende Glatorianer, konnte einige Knochenjäger abwehren, war aber schnell besiegt. So konnte Tuma mit seinem Volk Tajun zerstören. Tuma kehrte danach nach Roxtus zurück. Kampf gegen Mata Nui Nachdem der Verräter Metus mit einige Knochenjägern Kiina und Berix gefangennahm und sie nach Roxtus brachte, erwarteten sie die Ankunft der Glatorianer Mata Nuis. Tatsächlich, am nächsten Tag erschien im Dorf des Stein-Stammes der Held und forderte Tuma zu einem Zweikampf heraus. Tuma nahm die Herausforderung an, um nicht vor seinem Stamm entehrt zu werden. Ein Kampf entbrach. Zuerst sah es aus, as ob Tuma der Überlegene wäre, doch Mata Nui nutzte sein Wissen, welches er von Ackar erhalten hatte, und schaffte es, eine Schwachstelle, die er Tage zuvor von einem Baterra erhielt, in Tumas Rüstung zu finden. Nach einigen Treffern wurde Tuma immer schwächer und schlussendlich besiegt. Während seiner Niederlage fiel er in Ohnmacht. Seine Niederlage entehrte ihn vor den Skrall, die ihm von da an nicht mehr folgten. Tuma lebt jetzt in den Wüsten Bara Magnas, ohne Hilfe seines früheren Stammes. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|125px|Tuma als Set *Tuma ist im März 2009 als Set erscheinen. Das Set enthält zwei "Lebenszähler", für ein neues Bioniclespiel. Trivia *Nur Tuma konnte einem Skrall einen Namen verleihen. Quellen *Empire of the Skrall *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht